


Rotten Egg

by sootnose



Series: Mando Savage & Family [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Mandalorian Savage Opress, Mando'a, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Work gives Gi grief. Savage is the bestriduur.
Relationships: Gi Kast (OC)/Savage Opress, Savage Opress/Original Character(s)
Series: Mando Savage & Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533569
Kudos: 5





	1. Kyorla Kai'rugam

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue in the first chapter is in Mando'a, with translations at the end. The second chapter is a less Mando'a-heavy version of the first.

Gi massaged his temples, staring intently at the rows upon rows of code in front of him.

It didn't work.

Gi couldn't figure out why.

A large yellow hand lowered a steaming mug on the table next to Gi, taking his attention off the code as he glanced up.

"Ay. Vor'e."Oh. Thanks. Gi picked up the mug and sipped at it, frowning at the screen.

"Tayl'ud"Take a break., Savage said, prompting Gi to look up again.

"Duumyc vercopaanir"One may wish., Gi replied, lowering his gaze back to the code. "Nu'ca'nara.No time."

Savage lingered, in no hurry to leave. "Kih'udes."A small break.

Gi slowly turned to Savage. "Okay." Gi stood and picked up his mug, heading to the karyaimain room, ~heart of the home with Savage. Gi set his mug on a coffee table and slumped onto the sofa.

Savage took a seat further away from Gi and patted his lap.

Gi took the cue and lifted his feet on Savage's lap, sliding into a more reclined position against the armrest as Savage massaged Gi's feet.

"Nu'kar'tayli tion'jor bic shuk'yc"I don't know why it doesn't work., Gi groaned, leaning his head back on the armrest and staring at the ceiling. "Bal'ban ori'kih shabla kebi a nu'haa'tayli bic."Definitely a tiny fucking thing but I can't see it.

"N'udes meh mirdi bora"It's not rest if you think of work., Savage pointed out and pinched Gi's toes, eliciting a yelp and getting the foot yanked out of his hands.

Gi rubbed at his forehead, slowly lowering his foot back into Savage's lap. He eyed Savage furtively, contemplating. After a moment of Savage massaging his feet in silence, Gi groaned and said: "Tion kar'tayli meg ni liniba? Jate shab. Gaa'tayli udesiir jate. Tion'vaii ade slana?"You know what I need? A good fuck. That helps to relax well. Where'd the kids go?

"At bur'cye'yaim"To a friend's home., Savage said.

Gi lifted his head and gave Savage a pointed look. "Ret luubid ca'nara. Tion'copaani?"Maybe enough time. You want?

Savage pulled on Gi's legs, sliding him closer on the sofa and into a kissing distance.

Gi laughed and sat up to meet Savage halfway, loosely crossing his arms behind Savage's neck.

"Elek"Yes., Savage agreed before kissing Gi.

Gi returned the kiss with a chuckle, then pulled back. "Kyr'yc o'r nuho'ya'ika cuy kyorla kai'rugam!"Last in the bedroom is a rotten egg! Gi declared, slipping onto his feet and taking off towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay. Vor'e. = Oh. Thanks.  
Tayl'ud = Take a break.  
Duumyc vercopaanir. = Allowed to wish, ~ I wish!  
Nu'ca'nara. = No time.  
Kih'udes. = A small break.  
Nu'kar'tayli tion'jor bic shuk'yc. = I don't know why it doesn't work.  
Bal'ban ori'kih shabla kebi a nu'haa'tayli bic. = Definitely a tiny fucking thing but I can't see it.  
N'udes meh mirdi bora. = It's not rest if you think of work.  
Tion kar'tayli meg ni liniba? Jate shab. Gaa'tayli udesiir jate. Tion'vaii ade slana? = You know what I need? A good fuck. That helps to relax well. Where'd the kids go?  
At bur'cye'yaim. = To a friend's home.  
Ret luubid ca'nara. Tion'copaani? = Maybe enough time. You want?  
'Lek. = Yeah.  
Kyr'yc o'r nuho'ya'ika cuyi kyorla kai'rugam! = Last in the bedroom is a rotten egg!


	2. Kyorla Kai'rugam

Gi massaged his temples, staring intently at the rows upon rows of code in front of him.

It didn't work.

Gi couldn't figure out why.

A large yellow hand lowered a steaming mug on the table next to Gi, taking his attention off the code as he glanced up.

"Oh. _Vor'e._" Gi picked up the mug and sipped at it, frowning at the screen.

"Take a break", Savage said, prompting Gi to look up again.

"I wish", Gi replied, lowering his gaze back to the code. "Don't have time."

Savage lingered, in no hurry to leave. "A short break."

Gi slowly turned to Savage. "Okay." Gi stood and picked up his mug, heading to the _karyai_ with Savage. Gi set his mug on a coffee table and slumped onto the sofa.

Savage took a seat further away from Gi and patted his lap.

Gi took the cue and lifted his feet on Savage's lap, sliding into a more reclined position against the armrest as Savage massaged Gi's feet.

"I don't know why it doesn't work", Gi groaned, leaning his head back on the armrest and staring at the ceiling. "Of course it's some tiny _shabla_ thing but I keep missing it."

"It's not a break if you think about work", Savage pointed out and pinched Gi's toes, eliciting a yelp and getting the foot yanked out of his grasp.

Gi rubbed his forehead, slowly lowering his foot back into Savage's lap. He eyed Savage furtively, contemplating. After a moment of Savage massaging his feet in silence, Gi groaned and said: "You know what I need? A good fuck. Now _that_ helps to relax properly. Where'd the kids go?"

"To visit friends ", Savage said.

Gi lifted his head and gave Savage a pointed look. "Could be enough time. You up for it?"

Savage pulled on Gi's legs, sliding him closer on the sofa and into a kissing distance.

Gi laughed and sat up to meet Savage halfway, loosely crossing his arms behind Savage's neck.

"Yes", Savage agreed before kissing Gi.

Gi returned the kiss with a chuckle, then pulled back. "Last one in the bedroom is a rotten egg!" Gi declared, slipping onto his feet and taking off towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vor'e = thanks  
karyai = main room, ~heart of the home  
shabla = fucking


End file.
